Yukina Finds Out
by titangirl161
Summary: What happens when yukina lears that Hiei is her brother? Worse, how will Hiei react? What'll happen to Yusuke?
1. Discovery

Hi! I'm doing another YYH fiction!!! YAY! Anyway, this is a strange story, and I'm still a new author, sooo...constructive criticism is appreciated, as well as nice reviews, of course, but PLEASE don't yell at me and tell me my story totally sucks!! I'm suffering from lack of sleep and I'm high on caffeine, yet I write still!!! Please don't hate me!!! (Runs into a corner and starts to convulsively weep and sob hysterically while puppy-muse stares disgustedly. Come back ten minutes later.) Ok, I'm feeling better- please, no flames. I just had this really strange idea and wanted to write it down. Hope you likes! Scribble, my puppy muse will do the disclaimer.  
  
Scribble: Why are you so LAZY that you can't do it yourself?  
  
Me: Weren't you listening? I just said I was tired- or at least implied it.  
  
Scribble: Sigh. Neither of us own YYH. If we did, it would be pretty scary.  
  
Yukina Finds Out  
  
It was a nice day on Hanging Neck Island, where the Dark Tournament was being held. There were no fights that day for Team Urameshi, so everybody had a nice break, for once. Yukina was in the apartment, thinking. She had a good idea of who her brother was, but she just wasn't sure. She had to find out if she was right.  
  
She went to find Yusuke and found him in his room, reading a magazine while Puu was resting on his head. He looked over to see her and sat up, knocking Puu off balance. Puu just gave him a dirty look, then hopped over to Yukina and sat in her lap.  
  
"Hello, Yusuke. Hello, Puu." She greeted them.  
  
"Hey Yukina. Why are you inside? It's a nice day."  
  
"Why are you?"  
  
"Keiko's pissed off at me again, so it's best to avoid her."  
  
Yukina laughed a little, then continued the conversation. She and Yusuke talked about the tournament- their defense, their foes, and their previous battles. Finally, Yukina decided to cut right to the chase. She had to know now. "I know my brother is here, but I wish I knew who he was."  
  
"He might show up," said Yusuke with a grin. He knew who her brother was, Yukina could tell. Perfect. She could get it out of him.  
  
"Well, Kazuma wants to help me look, which is very nice of him."  
  
"Yeah, he likes you a lot," Yusuke said.  
  
Yukina blushed. "Yes, well," she didn't know what to say. She always guessed Kuwabara liked her, but it was nice to know the truth. It was sweet of him. She decided to use that statement to her advantage. "Well, actually, I've been thinking. Hiei- he's always really nice to me. I really like him."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. I wonder what he would say if I asked him to court me."  
  
Yusuke fell off the bed. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Well, as I said, he's sweet and he always protects me, so-"  
  
"You can't DATE him!!!!!!"  
  
"Why not?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.  
  
"Because he's- I mean- you just can't!"  
  
"He's what?"  
  
"Nothing! It was nothing! I meant to say something else!"  
  
"What then?"  
  
"Uh, well...um...you see, uh, um...see...uh...."  
  
"I KNEW IT!" Yukina cried. "It's because HIEI IS MY BROTHER!!!"  
  
"I never said that!" Yusuke cried.  
  
"No, but now I know it's true!" she cried triumphantly, running out of the apartment.  
  
Yusuke sat there a moment and realized how screwed he was. Hiei even said he'd kill anyone who told her. Yusuke had just come back to life, and now would be killed by a demon he already defeated. He got up and ran out to find Kurama.  
  
Kurama was in his room, thinking quietly. He almost fell asleep when Yusuke came crashing in.  
  
"KURAMA!!! I'm SO SCREWED!!!"  
  
"What are talking about?"  
  
"I was talking to Yukina and she started talking about Hiei, and...."  
  
Kurama's eyes popped in disbelief. "You TOLD her?"  
  
"No, but she figured it out anyway."  
  
Kurama just stared for a moment, then shook his head. "You are right. Hiei is going to kill you."  
  
"I know! I need help, and fast!"  
  
Kurama just shook his head again. "Hiei is going to kill you."  
  
"Will you stop saying that?! I need to figure something out, and fast."  
  
"Well, what do you propose?"  
  
Meanwhile, Outside  
  
Hiei was training when Yukina came up. She wanted to confront him and hear it from him. She walked up to him. "Hello, Hiei."  
  
He turned to her. "Hi Yukina." She noticed he looked a little happier, and started to talk. Hiei stopped training for a little to continue the conversation. Finally he said, "I'm sorry, but I really should get back to training."  
  
"I just have one more question- why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Hiei froze and every muscle in his small body tensed. He turned to her slowly, not really believing. "Tell you what?"  
  
"That you were my brother."  
  
Hiei's eyes popped. He just stared for a few moments, shocked. Then, in a low, dangerous voice, he asked, "And who told you this?"  
  
"Nobody, really, I pretty much figured it out myself, but I wasn't sure, so I went to Yusuke, and-"  
  
"DAMN YOU, YUSUKE!!! YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei screamed and ran back to the hotel.  
  
Yukina stared in shock. She didn't know it was supposed to be a secret. She had to stop him, before he really did kill Yusuke.  
  
In the Hotel  
  
"Maybe if we tell Hiei before Yukina does, he might not kill me, just maim me horribly," Yusuke suggested.  
  
Kurama was going to voice his doubts when the door flung open and a very pissed off Hiei was standing in the doorway. From the look on his face, both could tell it was too late. Yukina already told him the wonderful news (note the sarcasm).  
  
"DIE YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei screamed, jumping across the room and tackling Yusuke over. Yusuke was winded, and Hiei bent over him and grabbed his throat, trying to strangle him. Kurama jumped up and managed to pry his hands off a little, but not very much, at least Yusuke could breathe. Hiei's rage was making him even stronger. Kurama tried to calm him. "Stop it, Hiei, stop! He's on our team!!!"  
  
"HE'S DEAD!!!"  
  
"You can't kill him, we'll just get in trouble again!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!! HE TOLD HER!!!!!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" Yusuke just managed to say.  
  
Just then, Botan, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Shizuro entered the room. They only took one look and stared. "What is going on?" Botan asked.  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry, I really don't know how the spell Kuwabara's sister's name)  
  
"I think we're interrupting something," Shizuro observed and turned and left. Kurama was so surprised he fell over on top of Yusuke and, since he was still holding Hiei's hands, dragged Hiei down on top of them. Kuwabara, who's a complete baka, yelled, "Pile on Yusuke!" and jumped on top of the three of them. Botan started to slowly back away from the stupid humans and crazy demons when Yukina ran back into the room.  
  
"Wait! Hiei, don't hurt Yusuke! He didn't tell me, honestly! I only said something about 'dating' you, and then he said I couldn't, but he didn't say why! I only figured it out from there! It's not his fault! Please don't hurt him!"  
  
"Huh? What are you guys talking about? What's going on?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I found my brother, Kazuma. It was Hiei all along."  
  
"WHAT? THE SHIMP IS YOUR BROTHER???????"  
  
Botan sighed in relief. At least she hadn't been the one to tell Yukina, of it would be her beneath everybody. Keiko was staring shocked, hearing for the first time, like Kuwabara, that Hiei and Yukina were related. Then she realized something. "Oh no!! Yusuke probably can't breathe under there!!!" She immediately ran into the room and tried to un- bury Yusuke.  
  
Botan stared. Then slowly, she closed the door and walked away, trying to pretend this never happened.  
  
Scribble: THAT"S IT???????  
  
Me: Yeah, I really wanted to leave it at that. Unless I get review that tell me to add another chappie. If not, that's all. Oh, I wonders something- the white stripe on Hiei's hair: Is it natural, or a result or the operation with the Jagan Eye? I know sometimes people's hair can turn white after horrifying or painful incidences. Example: In the first X-men movie, Rouge starts off with brown hair. At the end, after being trapped in the thing on the Statue of Liberty with Magneto, her hair turned white at the end. Just a strange thought. If you review me, can you please tell me? It's something I've always wondered. Team Urameshi rules!!!  
  
-titangirl161 


	2. Aftermath Of Discovery

Wow, I got sooo many nice reviews asking for an extra chapter, so I'm here to write one!!! I'm still sleep deprived and I'm high on PEPSI (Actually, I prefer Coke, but all we have is Pepsi, but that doesn't matter, cause I looooooove Pepsi! Pepsipepsipepsipepsipepsipepsipepsipepsi!). Anyway, just to warn you, this chapter won't be as funny as the first, so sorry in advance. THANK YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY!!!!!!!!! (You know who you are!) I grant you luck with my mighty leprechaun powers! My puppy-muse will do the disclaimer.  
  
Scribble: We don't own it, so you can't sue us.  
  
Me: We don't own Pepsi either. WHY????? Why don't I own ANYTHING???????  
  
Scribble: Uh........while she cries some more, I'll give you a quick recap: Yukina found out Hiei was her brother with a smidge of help from Yusuke, Hiei tried to kill Yusuke, Kurama tried to stop him, Kuwabara jumped on them all, thinking it was a dog pile (twitches involuntarily at the phrase) Keiko tried to unbury Yusuke, Shizuru took it the wrong way (thanks to the author who told us the correct way to spell her name ), Yukina tried to stop Hiei, Kuwabara was shocked to learn Hiei was her brother, and Botan, the only smart one, just walked away.  
  
Me: Thanks for doing that while I was...indisposed. Now for chapter TWO!  
  
Aftermath Of Discovery  
  
"The Shrimp is your brother?" Kuwabara repeated for the twentieth time in thirty seconds.  
  
"Yes, Kuzuma, Hiei is my brother," Yukina patiently told him.  
  
"So...if the shrimp is your brother," he lowered his voice to a mumble, "that means if I get married to you...OH NO!!! I'LL BE RELATED TO THE SHRIMP!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"NO WAY I'M BEING RELATED TO THE STUPID OAF!!!! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What?" asked Yukina, who just missed that.  
  
Meanwhile, Keiko was still trying to unbury Yusuke, and managed to pull him out from under Kurama, who looked slightly dazed. "Yusuke! Are you alright?"  
  
"NO, HE'S NOT ALRIGHT!!!! HE"S DEAD!!!!!!!" Hiei cried, remembering why he was there and jumped at Yusuke, only to have Kurama tackle him and pin him down.  
  
"Hiei, killing him won't change anything!!! Yukina will still know, and we'll get in trouble!!!"  
  
Yukina looked confused. "Why is it such a secret?" she asked innocently.  
  
Hiei looked down. He had good reasons for not telling her. He was a thief, a villain, and a criminal. But she was so sweet and kind. She shouldn't have a brother like him. She deserved some one better, some one like her. In his eyes, it would've been best if she had never known.  
  
Keiko was now surprised as well. "Wow, it almost makes sense, Hiei being your brother. Now we finally know!!!"  
  
"I've always known," said a short-on-breath Yusuke.  
  
"What? You knew and you didn't tell me? Urameshi, how could you?" Kuwabara yelled, shaking Yusuke violently.  
  
"What? You knew and you didn't tell me? Yusuke, you jerk!!!" Keiko screamed, slapping Yusuke across the face.  
  
Hiei watched on in vague amusement. Maybe he wouldn't have to kill Yusuke after all. Maybe everyone else would do it for him. He tried to throw Kurama off of him.  
  
"Let me go, Kurama," he growled in a dangerous voice.  
  
"No. I can't let you kill Yusuke. Unless you calm down, you better get comfortable."  
  
Yukina came up to her brother. "Hiei, Yusuke didn't tell me. I figured it out by myself. Honestly! Please don't hurt him! I would never have come to you, had I known this would be your reaction."  
  
"Yeah listen to your sister!" Yusuke screamed.  
  
Bad move. Hiei's eyes burned ferociously and he threw Kurama off him and leapt at Yusuke.  
  
"AAAAHHH!!! The midget's gone crazy!!!" the baka screamed.  
  
(A/N: Sorry, Kuwabara fans, but he is an idiot- there's no denying that!)  
  
"Stay away from me, you three-eyed little freak!" Yusuke yelled, trying to get away from the crazy demon. Yukina was screaming, Kuwabara was running around like the baka he was, Keiko was screaming too, Hiei was chasing Yusuke, Kurama and chasing Hiei, and the whole room was turned upside down- Yusuke threw a lamp at Hiei, missing him, Yukina tried to stop Hiei by grabbing him, but fell onto Keiko because Hiei was too fast, Kurama tried to throw a blanket on Hiei, but slipped on the blanket, crashed into the TV stand and knocked over the TV, causing a loud SMASH! sound to come, and Kuwabara was running into things and accidentally fell on a bed stand and crushed it. Hiei started to throw a blanket on Yusuke, and although it trapped Yusuke, Hiei miscalculated the distance and jumped over Yusuke instead of on top if him, and crashed into the wall with a THUD. Kurama wasted no time, and got the blanket up again, managing to capture Hiei, but Hiei wouldn't give up so easily. He tried to stand and Kurama tackled the moving blankets and tried to hold him down, but at the same time, not suffocate him. Yukina got off of Keiko, and went to tell Kurama not to hurt him; meanwhile Yusuke got up and was still running around with the blankets over him. Keiko tried to help him, but as she tried pulling the blankets off, he tripped on top of her, both landing in an awkward looking position. Keiko smacked him and pushed him off, while Kuwabara, who had just gotten up, tried to run for the door, but tripped over Yusuke and landed on top of him.  
  
Finally, everyone was too worn out to bother fighting anymore. That's when they realized how badly they screwed up the room. Immediately they all ran in different directions, trying to desperately fix the mess in a quick amount of time. Kurama, being the usual voice of reason, said, "If you two have to fight, then at least wait until the Dark Tournament is over. And make sure you're outside first."  
  
Hiei gave Yusuke a death look. 'Don't get so used to being alive again, spirit detective,' he thought. 'Soon I'm going to change that.'  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Botan and Shizuru were playing goldfish in the room next to the one where Team Urameshi was fighting. Botan told Shizuru the truth- Hiei and Yukina were siblings. Shizuru told her this was interesting, but didn't look too surprised. Kuwabara's older wasn't fazed by much.  
  
They decided to join the others again when everyone had calmed down. While they waited, Botan found a deck of cards and the two started to play.  
  
They had been playing for a little while when they started hearing loud thumps and smashes coming from the other room. "What is going on in there?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"I think Hiei is fighting Yusuke. You see, Hiei didn't want Yukina to know that they were related. In fact, he threatened to kill the person who told her. Now that Yusuke told them, or so I gather, Hiei is trying to kill him."  
  
"Why all the secrecy?"  
  
"Hiei doesn't think he's good enough for her, since she's so sweet and innocent and he's a convicted criminal."  
  
"But if it's your sibling, they're going to love you anyway. They won't want to change you. They'll accept you for who you are. It's like this: my brother, no surprise, is a complete idiot. But it doesn't matter to me. Sure, I yell at him sometimes, and I smack him around a bit, but he's still my brother, and I still care for him and love him."  
  
Botan smiled. "Wow. That's so beautiful. I wish I had known that. I would've told Hiei. Maybe he would've told Yukina himself."  
  
Shizuru shook her head. "I doubt it. Hiei strikes me as the stubborn type. He might not listen to you, no matter what you say."  
  
"Yeah, that may be true."  
  
They continued to play cards and the sounds from the room next door didn't cease to stop. It went on for some time. Finally the noises stopped a little. "What now?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"Well, since nothing's telling me Yusuke's dead, they must've calmed down a little. Do you think we should check on them?"  
  
"No, not just yet. Let's play one more round." Shizuru shuffled and dealt the cards. "Got any queens?"  
  
"Go fish."  
  
"You cheater! I know you have a queen!"  
  
"How would you know? Were you looking at my hand?"  
  
"No, but I saw it while I was dealing!"  
  
"Oh, so who's the cheater now?"  
  
"Just give me the queen!"  
  
"No! Since you were cheating, you should give me the queen!"  
  
"I was cheating? Who lied about their hand?"  
  
The girl and the Grim Reaper continued to fight while the boys hurriedly cleaned up their room.  
  
Scribble: You know, you have a really bad habit of stopping stories in the most inappropriate places.  
  
Me: So? It's my story. If I want to stop it there, I will. I may do another chapter; I may not, although nice reviews will give me encouragement to write it quicker. Please, don't give me bad reviews! I'm really not feeling great, and I'm too caffeine-ated to sit still- I got up twenty times while writing this (no, I didn't actually count, but I did get up a lot). I always wanted to use that insult towards Hiei- three-eyed little freak. It fits him well. Sorry, Hiei fans- actually, I really love Hiei. He's so precious! Ok, done being weird- for the moment at least. Sorry Shizuru seemed a little OOC, but I liked the card scene. This is what usually happens when my sister and I play cards. We're both horrible. Thanks in advance for nice reviews, and constructive criticism won't kill me. Loves you all . Team Urameshi Rules!!!  
  
-titangirl161 


	3. Hiei's Rage

Oh wow, another chapter for my story. I'm encouraged to write because of...ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWSERS!!!!!!!! I'm sooooooo happy!!! Usually I only get one or two reviews, so this is a record! THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL OF YOUR NICE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs over and hugs reviewers while they all look at each other and back away nervously.) YOU ARE THE BEST!!!!!!!! Ok, I'm still not sleeping- when did I get insomnia anyway? - although this time I'm on withdrawal because THERE'S NO SODA IN THE HOUSE!!!!!! WHY?????????? WAAAAAAAAAH!!!!  
  
Scribble: While she moans another five minutes, another quick recap- Yusuke was unburied, Hiei tried to kill him, everyone tried to stop him, they wore each other out, Hiei's going to kill Yusuke, and Botan and Shizuru had an interesting card game.  
  
Me: OK, I feel better now. Oh yes-Disclaimer: We don't own it. We don't even own a bottle of soda. But I do own a video with yu yu hakusho taped on it- but that doesn't count. TT  
  
Hiei's Rage  
  
As Team Urameshi left the room, Hiei grabbed Yusuke's shirt and pulled him down. "Meet me outside. And you better be there. If not, I'll find you." Hiei turned and walked away.  
  
Yusuke collapsed. He sighed. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't Yukina have gone to Kuwabara? This was Yukina's fault, but she did defend him. She didn't even know it was supposed to be secret. It didn't matter now anyway. He was in trouble, and nothing was going to change that.  
  
Kurama sat beside him. "If you want, I'll be right by you to help."  
  
Yusuke looked gratefully into his friend's eyes. "Thanks. I think I'll need all the help I can get."  
  
Just then Keiko came storming out of the room. "I'm not done with you Yusuke! You never tell me anything!!! You didn't even tell me about the Dark Tournament!!! I can't believe you! You are such a jerk!!!" She slapped him across the face and stormed off again.  
  
Yusuke, who was now on his back on the ground, muttered, "See? I was right."  
  
Meanwhile, Outside  
  
Hiei was still frustrated. He couldn't believe Yusuke told her. He was going to pay for it.  
  
Hiei sighed, in anger and in regret. 'I know I should've told her, but I just couldn't. She's just so innocent and sweet. She's too good for me. Besides, nobody would want to be related to the Forbidden Child. She deserves so much better. They were right all along. I was a mistake.' Anger shone in his eyes as his thoughts returned to the spirit detective again. 'That damn spirit detective. This is his entire fault. I'm not going to ever forgive him for this. He will pay with his life. I'll make sure-"  
  
"Hiei?" a soft voice called. He turned to see Yukina walking up besides him. He couldn't stand to face her, and turned away. She sat down besides him. "Hiei, I only want to know why you never told me. Why keep it a secret? Why wasn't I supposed to know?"  
  
Hiei tried to open his mouth, but found that he couldn't. He just couldn't tell her what he had been thinking a few seconds before. He looked at her, tried to speak, then shut his mouth and turned away.  
  
"Hiei?" she asked.  
  
Hiei frowned. How could he tell her? He had never found it so hard to trust. Usually, he just wouldn't let himself trust anyone. As a child, he had always reached out for affection, some one to care, and was always rejected and turned away. He realized no one could ever even like him, and so he became bitter and cold, not trying to feel any thing for anybody. He could look after and take care of himself. He didn't need any one- but deep inside him, the Forbidden Child was still there, still trying to get some one to see, some one to trust, some one to love him.  
  
He wanted to tell her. She was, after all, his sister. Would she turn him away? He didn't know. He forgot what it was to trust somebody. Could he trust her?  
  
Yukina looked hurt. "Can you not even tell me that much?"  
  
Hiei almost winced. He hated to see her so sad. "No, it's not that."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I- I...." He couldn't finish. He had a quick debate with himself. He decided to try and trust her. "I just- I didn't- It would've been better if you had never known. That's why I couldn't tell you."  
  
"But, I still don't understand. What do you mean? How could it have been better?"  
  
Hiei took in a deep breath. He really didn't know what to say. But he did decide to trust her, if even a little. He began to speak.  
  
Meanwhile, In the Hotel  
  
Just as Yusuke was recovering from Keiko slapping him, Kuwabara came out and started yelling. "Urameshi! How could you not tell me?? You, Kurama and Hiei knew!!! Why wasn't I told anything? I don't want to be related to the midget!!!"  
  
"Chill out! If you had watched the whole video, you would've known. When we actually got a chance to tell you, Hiei vowed to kill us if we told anyone. I would've told you, but I didn't want to die!"  
  
"Ooooohhhh. So THIS is why Hiei was trying to kill you. Wow, you're right. You ARE going to die. Just after coming back to life too."  
  
"Thanks for your encouragement, Kuwabara. I fell SOOOOOO much better now, you just can't imagine the joy in my heart right now," an annoyed Yusuke replied sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault. You shouldn't've told Yukina."  
  
"I TOLD HER NOTHING!!! SHE FIGURED IT OUT HERSELF!!!!"  
  
"Yeah right! Stop covering up your mistake! WHY DID YOU TELL HER AND NOT ME?!?!?!? HUH?? WHY???????"  
  
"BECAUSE YOU WOULD'VE DONE THE SAME THING YUKINA DID!!!!!"  
  
Yusuke was incredibly pissed. Why was Kuwabara blaming him for this? Kuwabara open his mouth to yell at Yusuke some more, but Yusuke yelled, "SHUT UP!!!" and punched him in the jaw. Kuwabara responded by punching Yusuke in the face, so Yusuke tackled Kuwabara, but they were near the stairs, so both fell done all the stairs and landed at the bottom in a mess. Kurama, who was watching the whole thing, quickly ran back to his room and grabbed a box. Coming back, he raised it to his face and started taking pictures.  
  
"KURAMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?????" Yusuke screamed.  
  
"I'm going to have many fond memories of this tournament," Kurama replied with a smile, snapping more photos.  
  
Both Kuwabara and Yusuke ran up the stairs to get the camera away from Kurama-and then smash it- but Kuwabara slipped on a stair and fell, tumbling on Yusuke and once more they fell in a pile at the bottom of the stairs, Kurama snapping away the whole time.  
  
"Uh...what's going on?" a voice asked.  
  
Yusuke looked up to see Keiko looking down at him. She had a strange look on her face. At first Yusuke was confused- then he realized that he was on his back and Kuwabara was on top of him in a very bad looking position.  
  
"Never mind. I don't want to know."  
  
"WAIT! Keiko, it's not what you think!" Yusuke yelled, but it was too late- Keiko already disappeared into a room.  
  
Previously, in that room  
  
The game of Go-Fish had ended in a tie. After much screaming about cheating and peeking, Botan and Shizuru finally finished their game, and decided to play Spit. They were playing fine for a while, then Botan refused to put a queen down on a jack.  
  
"Botan, you have to put it down!" Shizuru insisted.  
  
"No! If I do, you'll win!"  
  
"It's the rules!"  
  
"We never said we had to play that way."  
  
"Well, I did now!"  
  
"Too late! We're finishing this round before we put in new rules, so you'll just have to wait!"  
  
"Um...is this a bad time?"  
  
Both girls looked up to see Keiko standing in the doorway. Botan shook her head. "No, not at all. Come in, we're just playing Spit."  
  
"Oh, can I play the winner?" Keiko asked as she sat down.  
  
"Sure," Shizuru said. She won the next hand. Just as she went to grab the pile, Botan's hand shot out and smacked it down. "OW! What was that for?"  
  
"I thought we were playing slaps!"  
  
"Well, here's a slap for you!" Shizuru reached over and slapped Botan across the face. Keiko watched as Botan leapt up and tackled Shizuru down. As the two of them wrestled on the floor, Keiko decided she'd rather not play winner, and very quietly got up and left.  
  
Me: Yep, another chapter's end. There will be one more, and to warn you: IT WILL NOT BE FUNNY! It's the end, so Hiei and Yusuke will have to resolve this, and Hiei must tell Yukina. Gasp! What will happen?  
  
Scribble: I know.  
  
Me: Of course you do- you're the muse. Anyway, the next chapter might take a while to come up- please don't lose faith! I won't forget! And nice reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed BUT NO FLAMES! They are given to Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame! I LOVE HIEI! He's the reason I wrote this fanfic- me loves the Koorimes!! I wish Hiei was here- I know he's supposed to be an assassin and all, but he looks like a child- so huggable! Which gives me an idea! (Runs to computer and starts to type. Hiei appears)  
  
Hiei: Where...?  
  
Me: (Runs over to hug Hiei. Everyone is in shock- Hiei most of all)  
  
Hiei: What the-  
  
Me: You will return now to your own world and have no memory of this! (Hiei disappears)  
  
Scribble: That was...interesting....  
  
Me: YEP! All for now! Poor Kuwabara! Seeing last night's episode, you'll know why! Team Urameshi Rules!  
  
-titangirl161 


	4. Hiei's Reason

OMG, I got sooooooooo many nice reviews!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!! I LOVES YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe it- this is a record number for me!!! I'M SO HAPPY!! I WISH TO THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!! Ok, this is the final chapter, it's slightly funny, and I WILL NOT BE BACK! Seriously, I mean it...Ok, ok I was kidding. But I REALLY want to write a JtHM fic, so for you strange people who like strange things- like myself- I hope you read and enjoy it too!! Eventually, I will return for another YYH- I also have to do another INU. So, wonderful people reading this atrocity, enjoy, good reviews are welcomed, and let's turn to my puppy muse to do the disclaimer!  
  
Scribble: We don't own it, but we hoped you knew this by now.  
  
Me: Guess what we DO own? A BOTTLE OF PEPSI AND COKE!!!!!!!!!!! YAY (dances around the room and does back flips while muse stares)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Scribble: Wow...I didn't know she could do that. Anyway, for a recap: Hiei decides to explain something to Yukina, Kurama took some very embarrassing pictures of Yusuke and Kuwabara, and Keiko took it the wrong way, then Botan and Shizuru got into a cat fight (giggles).  
  
Me: Yep! We'll be starting with Hiei's explanation. Let's get to it!  
  
Hiei's Reason  
  
Hiei finally started to speak. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But- you- you shouldn't have a brother"  
  
"Why not?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Because Koorimes aren't supposed to be male. That means I'm a mistake. Not to mention that I have the worst temper and I get into trouble all the time. You should have a sister, some one as sweet as you." Hiei said in three breaths, not wanting to say it but at the same time wanting to get it out.  
  
(A/N: Help me out here- they are called Koorimes, right? If not, I'm sorry- I don't know, because I can't buy mangas, so I rely on Anime, and this is what I'm led to believe.)  
  
"But- I don't care that you're a boy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"So what if all other Koorimes have sisters? I'm the luckiest because I have what none of the others have- I have a brother!" She hugged him, a little awkwardly. He froze up, not quite sure what to do. No one ever showed him affection like this before. "It doesn't matter if you are a male. I care about you anyway. Don't ever let any one tell you that you're a mistake, because that's the last thing you are. I don't care if you have a quick temper or if you get into trouble. I'm just glad I finally know the truth."  
  
Hiei sat silently for a moment, and then slowly wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry I never told you."  
  
"Don't worry about it." She pulled away from him. "But please, promise me one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise me you won't hurt Yusuke. It really wasn't his fault."  
  
Hiei thought a moment. "Alright. I promise I won't hurt the spirit detective. Now I just have to find him." He ran back to the Hotel to find Yusuke.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Hotel  
  
Kuwabara got off of Yusuke. "AAARG, Kurama, I'm gonna get you for this!"  
  
Kurama was at the top of the stairs, laughing his head off after seeing the previous scene. He didn't think he had ever seen anything more funny and was laughing too hard to even take pictures.  
  
Yusuke grinned. "Come on, Kuwabara, let's get him!"  
  
"Where do you think you're going spirit detective?" a voice asked.  
  
Both teenagers turned to see Hiei behind them. Yusuke sighed inwardly. 'Great,' he thought. 'Hiei wasn't lying. I'm so screwed.'  
  
Hiei motioned towards him. "Yusuke, you- and only you- come with me."  
  
He quickly turned and walked away. Kuwabara muttered, "Nice knowing you, Urameshi," and quickly hurried up the stairs. Yusuke followed Hiei outside.  
  
Meanwhile Kuwabara was chasing Kurama until Kurama locked himself into a room. Kuwabara came up and pounded on the door. "OPEN UP KURAMA!!! DON'T MAKE ME BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN!!!!!"  
  
Kurama knew he very well could knock the door down. Suddenly, a plan came into mind and he smiled, and quickly tied some sheets together.  
  
Kuwabara threw his weight against the door until it finally swung open. He saw a bunch of sheets leading out the window. After making sure Kurama wasn't in the room, he ran outside.  
  
He chased Kurama for fifteen minutes before catching him. "Why, hello Kuwabara," Kurama said in a too sweet voice.  
  
"Alright Kurama, just hand over the camera!"  
  
"What camera?"  
  
Kurama showed his empty hands. "See? There's no camera here."  
  
"Where is it then?"  
  
Kurama laughed. "It's still in the room!"  
  
"WHAT????????? I RAN ALL THE WAY OUT HERE CHASING YOU FOR NOTHING????????????"  
  
"That would seem to be the case, now wouldn't it?"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kuwabara yelled in anger and started running madly back to the hotel. Kurama laughed and raced him back in order to beat in to the camera. He was enjoying his stay at Hanging Neck Island.  
  
Meanwhile, in a Hotel Room  
  
Keiko was slowly backing away as she listened to the two girls yelling at each other, still in a game of spit.  
  
"My card was down first!" Botan yelled.  
  
"Then why is MY card beneath yours?"  
  
"You wedged it under there!"  
  
"You liar! You're just being a sore loser because I won this hand and I'll win in another round!" Shizuru declared.  
  
"I'm not a sore loser! And at least I don't cheat to win!"  
  
"That's a lie! You've been cheating since this round began!! I'm not the one who's been cheating!!"  
  
Keiko watched them fight some more. She wondered if she'd ever get to play. Then again, she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to.  
  
Suddenly, both turned to her and yelled simultaneously, "Who do you think is cheating?"  
  
Keiko's sweat dropped. 'Great,' she thought. 'How am I gonna get out of this one?'  
  
Scribble: I thought this was the last chapter.  
  
Me: So did I. Guess not. I'll finish up in one more chapter. Anyway, to those who read this imitation story: I'm sorry!!! I meant to post it sooner, but with finals, homework, sports, and my sister not letting me on, I haven't been able to get on the computer!!! But I'll try really hard next time to post sooner!!! Thanks for your wonderful reviews and advice!!! I will give you all good luck with my mighty leprechaun powers!!! Kuwabara's battle ends tonight! Team Urameshi Rules!  
  
-titangirl161 


	5. Decisions

I'M BACK!!!! This is the last chapter of my story! Yeah! I'm still an insomniac and I'm high on COKE!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU COKE!!!! Oh, and I didn't forget- THANK ALL YOU WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!!!!!! I'm so happy (breaks off into tears)!!! YOU LIKE ME!!! YOU REALLY LIKE ME!!!!(Runs over the reviewers and hugs them while reviewers and puppy-muse look uncomfortable and back away) You people are the best!!!! OK, now I will be writing my Johnny the Homicidal Maniac fic, but I will be back for a horrible American Idol parody with multiple animes, so that should be coming sometime this July. If you like American Idol (personally, I don't, but I want to make these people sing!!!) you might want to read it. Now, for the disclaimer!  
  
Scribble: Sigh, I guess this is my job. Neither titangirl161 nor I own YYH or Coke, or even American Idol, for that matter. Last time, Hiei told Yukina why he never told her and even promised not to kill Yusuke. Kuwabara chased to Kurama to destroy embarrassing pictures, only to find they were at the Hotel all along, and Keiko is scared by the card game between Botan and Shizuru.  
  
Me: Oh! Not sure if you noticed this, but I made a mistake. At the end of the third chapter, Keiko leaves the room, but she's magically back in the fourth! I meant to write that she had come back in, but I forgot. Sorry!!! Now to the end!  
  
Decisions  
  
Yusuke followed Hiei until they were in the middle of the wilderness of Hanging Neck Island. Finally, Hiei stopped. Yusuke cringed. "OK, I guess now you'll try to kill me, but first, could you not the Dragon of the Darkness Flame so at least I'll have a fighting chance-"  
  
"Shut up, spirit detective." Hiei turned to face him. "I'm not going to kill you."  
  
Yusuke was quite surprised. "You're not?"  
  
"No. Yukina made me promise to let you live, so I won't kill you." He paused. "However...." Hiei walked up and punched Yusuke in the face, hard. Yusuke was almost knocked over. "That's for telling her that we were related."  
  
Yusuke looked pissed off and yelled, "FOR THE LAST TIME, I DID NOT TELL HER!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hiei ignored him and continued to punch Yusuke multiple times. He wasn't going back on his promise- he wasn't going to kill Yusuke. He was just going to kick his butt.  
  
Just as he was finishing beating up the Team leader, Kuwabara came through the woods and tripped over Yusuke, who was now on the ground, semi- conscious. "What are you doing here?" Hiei asked Kuwabara nastily.  
  
"I have to beat Kurama back to the hotel, and-oh...." He suddenly trailed off when he saw Yusuke lying on the ground. He shot Hiei a really embarrassed smile and slowly backed away from the crazy demon. Then he ran as fast as he could to the room.  
  
Hiei watched him a minute and then muttered, "Stupid ningens," under his breath. He looked back at Yusuke and figured he was just about done. He gave him one final kick in the stomach, and then walked back to the Hotel.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Kuwabara ran like a madman back to the hotel. He beat Kurama into the room by a second and grabbed the camera.  
  
"No, please don't destroy it!" Kurama said, but he looked as though he was almost smiling.  
  
Kuwabara looked at it, and realized it was a very nice camera. "I won't destroy the camera, however, I will destroy the film, so say goodbye!"  
  
"How can I say goodbye when I never said hello?" Kurama asked.  
  
Kuwabara was confused at first, then he understood when he opened the film compartment. "Hey!!! There's no film in this camera!!!"  
  
Kurama fell to the floor laughing.  
  
"I CHASED YOU AROUND ALL DAY FOR NOTHING????????????" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
He got his answer in Kurama's continuous laughter. However, Kurama wasn't laughing for long, because in the next two seconds, Kuwabara jumped on top of him and wrestled with him on the floor, winning because of Kurama's laughter- he couldn't concentrate.  
  
Both had learned the famous lesson a little too late: What comes around goes around. If only Kurama had known.  
  
Meanwhile, in 'The Room'  
  
Keiko was still trying to get out of answering whose card went down first in the Spit game.  
  
"So? Was it Shizuru's or mine?" Botan asked.  
  
"Uh- you know, actually, I missed that one. But if you need to decide, I can always flip a coin for you."  
  
Botan and Shizuru looked at each other, and then nodded at Keiko. She pulled a coin out from her pockets and flipped it.  
  
"HEADS!" Botan yelled.  
  
"TAILS!" Shizuru yelled.  
  
It landed on tails.  
  
"HA! Tails never fails!!!"  
  
Botan was pissed off again.  
  
They managed to finish the game without another argument. Shizuru won. She looked at Keiko. "Do you want to play now?"  
  
"You know, I did, but I think I should go check on Yusuke. Just to make sure Hiei didn't kill him or anything." She got up and quickly left the room.  
  
Botan and Shizuru looked at each other. "Didn't she want to play before?" Botan asked.  
  
"Yeah. I wonder why she doesn't want to play any more."  
  
Meanwhile, outside 'The Room'  
  
Keiko had just walked outside when she saw Kuwabara and Kurama wrestling on the ground. "What are you two doing?" she screamed. She yelled so loud, Shizuru and Botan came outside of the room to look.  
  
"Kazuma! Get off him! NOW!!!" Shizuru yelled.  
  
Kuwabara reluctantly got off just as Yukina came into the room. "What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"My darling brother looked like he was trying to kill Kurama," said Shizuru, pointing to Kurama who was still on the floor laughing his head off.  
  
Yukina looked at him. "You really weren't trying to kill him, were you?"  
  
"No, of course not!"  
  
Yukina noticed he was still laughing. "Maybe Kazuma was only tickling him."  
  
"Yeah right," Shizuru muttered. "Tickling. If I was Kurama, I would've beaten his face in by now."  
  
Hiei walked in the room just then. Yukina looked at him, and he just gave her a quick smile. She smiled back, understanding that he hadn't broken his promise.  
  
"Where's Yusuke?" Keiko asked.  
  
A very battered and beat up Yusuke walked into the room. "Yes?"  
  
"Never mind," Keiko muttered.  
  
They all understood who had done this. They looked over at Hiei, who wasn't paying attention but instead staring out into space. He turned back when he felt all their eyes on him. "What?" he snapped.  
  
"Nothing, never mind," everyone muttered. They decided it was best not to ask, and instead just get on with their lives.  
  
Scribble: So, I suppose this is it?  
  
Me: Yes, this is it. The end of my story. See? I updated sooner, just like I promised! AND YOU DIDN"T BELIEVE ME!!!! Well, I showed you! SO HA!!!! I WAS RIGHT AND YOU WERE WRONG!!!! OK, done with my crazy moment. Remember, I will be back soon- I just have to type up the JtHM fic. I'll probably finish in July, and then I'll start with the singing. Just remember- Yusuke vs. Toguro (I think I spelled that wrong- sorry!) on Saturday!!! Team Urameshi rules!!!  
  
-titangirl161 


End file.
